


Loose Ends

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A 221B - 221 words, last word starts with "b")</p><p>Greg has a murder without a villain he can pin it on...</p><p>Mycroft has a villain without a crime he can pin on him...</p><p>This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> _Technically_ I suppose you could say this has the tiniest suggestion of a hint at a spoiler for _The Empty Hearse_... but really it's so incredibly minor I forgot to add this warning when I first posted!

Mycroft Holmes dropped a manilla folder onto Greg's desk.

"A present."

Greg picked it up and flipped it open. He was greeted with a mugshot of a young man he'd never laid eyes on before. Underneath was another picture of the same man lying face up on the ground, eyes fixed open and with a neat hole in his forehead.

"You want me to find who shot him?" Greg asked.

"No. He was a sniper, shot two years ago by MI-5 while attempting to assassinate... a person of interest. His file was locked until now. He's not the victim, he's the murderer in one of your cold cases."

"Whose?"

"A Mr Jefferson Hope."

Lestrade dredged through his memory. "Jefferson... The _cabbie_? But I thought…"

"Yes?"

The name _John Watson_ wisely stayed behind Greg's teeth. "I had someone else in mind for that but if you say it was this bloke..."

"I'm not merely _saying_ that Detective Inspector. I'm presenting you with the irrefutable evidence that it _was_ so."

"Right. Sniper, makes sense he'd have been able to pull off a shot like that."

"Exactly."

"Killed two years ago. Somewhere near Barts by any chance?"

"That's classified, I'm afraid."

"Well, I'll close it anyway. A present you said - I'm guessing of the wedding variety?"

Holmes nodded.

"Well, it definitely beats a breadmaker…"


End file.
